creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The New Home
It’s not easy being a kid these days. Just when I finally made some friends, my parents told me we’d be moving again. I hated moving, but my parents assured me that I’d have fun and make new friends where we were going. The next day we boarded a giant ship which led me to question where we were going. I ask my parents but all they said was that it was a better place than here. I shrugged it off and examined the ship. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. Although I have never seen a boat or ship of any kind, I was sure that this one was new. There were no sails or wood at all… it was all metal. The inside was more massive than the outside. Blinking lights, all sorts of metal objects, and men in weird steel suits! It felt like a dream! Like I went to the future! I wanted to explore it, but my parents told me to stay put in our room. With nothing to do, I decided to just sleep the entire trip until we reached land. Maybe things over there are as cool as this boat… The next day, my parents woke me up and told me we reached our destination. I was excited to see how the city looked! When we exited the ship, I was shocked to see where we had ended up. It was… a city but… it was all metal. It was definitely like nothing I have ever seen! I couldn’t see the sky though… it was pitch black outside. I tried to ask my parents about it but they quickly led me into the complex. We walked from the station to a train station. We needed to take the train to get to our new home. While we were boarding, I could’ve sworn I heard a loud, booming voice. I couldn’t make out what it was saying from the loud screeching of train tracks as we left the station. I knew the trip was going to be long so I decided to rest my eyes again. Can’t wait to meet the other kids here… A few hours later, I was awoken by an abrupt halt. We arrived. As we exited the train, there were thousands of people walking around and talking to others. We maneuvered through the packs of people and stacked luggage and walked the rest of the way to the apartments. Just as we walked, I saw other kids running around and playing. I wanted to go too but my mother kept me close to her side. She reassured me I could go play once we got home and unpacked. On that note, I looked all around the establishment. It was definitely bigger than the boat we came on and way more metallic. I still couldn’t see the sky… or the sun for that matter. I told myself it may just be night since we did leave in the morning. After what felt like miles of walking, we finally made it to the apartment. While my parents checked in at the front desk, I snuck away to explore the building. As I walked, I heard a little girl singing… Eager to meet someone new, I hurried toward the singing. It was coming from one of the rooms on the second floor. I quickly ran up the stairs and through the halls. As I neared toward the source, I found a room with the doorway half open. I crept inside and slowly walked to the source. I knelt down and looked through a crack in the doorway. It was a little girl… probably younger than me. She was combing and brushing a doll’s hair. As I opened the door, I suddenly hear a loud creak. It was the floorboards. As it creaked, the little girl looked at me and started to yell and scream really loudly. As she screamed, I heard bulky steps coming toward the room. I ran right out of the room thinking that her father had her. As I ran down the stairs, I bumped into my parents. I could tell they were mad at me for wandering off, but they let me off with a warning. They then led me to the elevator and told me our room was on the fifth floor. As the stood and waited, I couldn’t stop thinking about the little girl. I really hope I didn’t scare her or anything… I just wanted to make a friend. The elevator suddenly came to stop on the fifth floor. Our room was at the far right of the hallway; just a few steps from the elevator. We quickly entered to find a room filled with light, it also had red and white wallpaper, and red carpeting. My parents told me to take my luggage to the room on the right and unpack. A few minutes after packing, I felt tired and weary from all the excitement of the day. I decided to take a quick nap and jumped into bed. I couldn't wait to meet all the other kids tomorrow… As I woke up the next day, I noticed the lights were off. I quickly fumbled around for a light switch and instead found a flashlight. I turned it on and looked around the house. Seemed like my parents were still asleep so I decided to explore the apartment complex some more. I knew I would be punished if my parents knew I was walking around in the middle of the night but I was just too excited. I practically ran out of the room shivering with excitement. I slowly walked down the stairs all the way to the second floor. I remembered what had happened yesterday and wanted to try to apoligize and make at least one friend. I slinked my way to the room and to my surprise the door was open. Once inside the room, I carefully made sure not to step on any creaky floorboards this time. I opened the little girl's door and peeked inside. She wasn't asleep... but... still playing as before. I made my way into the room and made my presence known. She quickly turned around and stared at me intently. "I'm sorry about yesterday," I said nervously. "I'm new here and only wanted to meet some of the other kids here." The girl didn't say anything and just kept staring at me. I found this weird but disregarded it and asked, "Can I play with you?" At the sound of the word, the little girl grinned widely and happily said, "Okay!" We played for what seemed like forever and I had quite a lot of fun. As we were playing, she suddenly stopped and looked up with a depressing look on her face. I asked, "What's wrong?" She stood up and said, "Daddy doesn't want me to play with you anymore...." She pointed past me and I slowly followed her finger. To my horror, a big man in what seemed to be a metal suit looked down at me. I tried to escape but the metal man grabbed me and threw me across the room into the hallway, against the wall. The next day, I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital. My head was throbbing and my parents rushed to my side. They scolded me for running off at night but were relieved that I was safe. As my parents comforted me, a doctor and an important looking man came to my side. "You should be more careful, young lad! You're lucky you weren't killed!" said the important looking man. "Those Big Daddies don't show any mercy... oh and welcome to Rapture, my boy," he said with a big, creepy grin. Category:Video Games